Stay
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: [Chapter 4] "Aku … pernah kehilangan segalanya. Aku tak mau lagi melihat orang yang aku sayangi tewas di hadapanku./SasuSaku/ Ficlet/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Stay**

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

**SasuSaku - Canon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Seorang ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya dalam keadaan apapun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis muda itu berlari sambil menggenggam tangan pria tua di sampingnya. Wajahnya pucat sepucat rambut merah mudanya. Raut wajah yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat begitu khawatir. Namun ketika ia mengingat kata-katanya gurunya, ia menyembunyikan emosinya. Tidak begitu baik. Namun cukup untuk membuat orang yang tak terlalu mengenalnya tak bisa membaca emosinya.

Langkahnya terhenti kala matanya menangkap dengan jelas sesosok anak lelaki seumurannya tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh lelaki itu tertusuk puluhan jarum yang mengenai titik vital di tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Airmata bergumul di pelupuk matanya. Langkahnya tertatih mendekati sosok itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha tegar meski dalam hatinya sudah hancur tak terkira.

_"Sasuke-kun …."_

Lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Wajah tampannya membuat ia tergila-gila. Ia menyukainya, sangatsangat menyukainya. Sekalipun lelaki itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang menyebalkan, ia tetap menyukainya. Ia tetap tersenyum pada lelaki itu, bersikap ceria padanya, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Meski sekali lagi yang ia dapat hanyalah sikap dingin dari lelaki itu. Ia tetap tak peduli.

Ia tetap menyukainya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu kini terbaring tak berdaya tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, telah membuat hatinya menangis. Suhu tubuh lelaki itu sudah dingin. Rekan-rekannya berpikir bahwa lelaki itu sudah mati. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

_Karena ninja tidak boleh menangis._

Sakura berusaha untuk tak menangis. Meski mulutnya yang berbicara sudah bergetar menahan tangis. Pria yang berdiri di belakangnya pun tak dapat membendung rasa sedihnya. Namun Sakura melakukannya. Ia tak menangis. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika tangannya mengusap penuh sayang pipi lelaki itu.

Sasuke-nya kala itu terlihat begitu tenang, begitu polos. Tidak seperti biasanya di mana Sasuke begitu dingin. Sasuke-nya begitu berbeda, begitu kesepian. Hingga membuatnya ingin terus berada di sisinya. Sasuke terasa begitu nyata, begitu mudah untuk disentuh. Namun bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Gadis itu lebih memilih menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke daripada melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Karena Sasuke yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya ini membuatnya terluka, sedih begitu dalam.

Dan tangisnya pun pecah.

_"Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun … ."_

Ia memeluknya, memanggil-manggil namanya. Tangisnya terdengar begitu pedih, begitu memilukan.

Baju lelaki itu basah karena airmatanya. Ya, ia berharap lelaki itu akan bangun dan kembali menyebut namanya. Meskipun itu hanya kata-kata bernada dingin yang akan melukainya.

Ia berharap ini mimpi. Dan ketika ia terbangun, Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

_"Sakura …."_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Kau berat."_

Dan ketika ia kehilangan harapannya, cahaya itu datang menghampirinya.

Ketika lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri, ia berpikir ia sudah mati. Semuanya gelap. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Itu suara gadis itu. Suara Sakura yang terisak memanggil namanya. Suara itu seolah menyadarkannya, membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

Dan mata hitam itu pun kembali terbuka. Sakura tengah menangis di tubuhnya. Aa, rasanya berat.

_"Sasuke-kun …."_

_"Sakura, sakit."_

Gadis itu melupakan fakta bahwa kondisi Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tubuhnya sakit, bahkan untuk bangun pun sulit. Namun gadis itu malah memeluknya nyaris erat sambil menangis bahagia. Sampai Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke-nya kembali.

Sasuke-nya masih hidup.

Aa, dan ia pun kembali menjadi _fangirl _yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Tak apa. Sungguh. Sakura tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Karena yang terpenting baginya, Sasuke ada di sisinya. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Meski lelaki itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke-kun … ano … sepulangnya dari sini, kita berkencan, ya?"_

_"Tidak mau."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

582 words

Note: Saya lagi kangen berat sama SasuSaku. Maaf kalau menuh-menuhin archivenya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay**

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

**SasuSaku - Canon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keberadaan teman mulai melembutkan hati Sasuke yang hanya dipenuhi oleh balas dendam. _

**.**

_"Kumohon … hentikan …."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Beberapa hal itu menyangkut tentang Sakura. Seperti pertanyaan: Kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Kenapa ia begitu marah ketika gadis itu disakiti orang lain? Kenapa ia begitu tenang ketika Sakura memeluknya? Kenapa gadis yang menyebalkan itu malah membuatnya hilang kendali?

Sasuke tak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Tidak. Bukan ia tak sadar. Namun ia tak ingin menyadarinya. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya. Bahwa entah sejak kapan, ia menyukai perasaan hangat yang timbul ketika bersama gadis itu.

Ia menyukai senyum dan tawa Sakura. Ia menyukai semburat merah di pipi gadis itu ketika berbicara dengannya. Ia menyukai panggilan _'Sasuke-kun _dari gadis itu. Ia suka sekali mendengarnya, seolah ia diperhatikan. Ia disayangi. Dan hanya ia satu-satunya yang dilihat oleh Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengakui keberadaan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia memuji kemampuan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menyukai sentuhan Sakura. Ia menyukai cara gadis itu memeluknya. Rasanya hangat, jika Sasuke boleh mengatakannya. Rasa yang tak pernah ada lagi semenjak kehilangan keluarganya. Rasa itu hadir tanpa ia sadari. Karena Sakura. Gadis yang ia anggap menyebalkan. Namun selalu berusaha ia lindungi, entah kenapa.

Seperti saat ini. Saat di mana ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana luka di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Wajah gadis itu memar. Rambutnya yang panjang berubah menjadi pendek. Raut wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Dan ia tak menyukainya.

Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti gadis itu. Tak peduli siapa orangnya.

_"Sakura … siapa … yang membuatmu begitu?"_

Hari itu adalah kali pertama Sakura merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari lelaki yang disukainya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke sangat marah.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sakura semenjak mengenal Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke seperti iblis.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu takut pada Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Sasuke yang dikenalnya, meskipun dingin, ia tetaplah anak lelaki biasa.

Sasuke yang dikenalnya tidak akan sekejam ini hingga ingin menghabisi nyawa orang lain.

Sasuke yang dikenalnya memiliki senyum yang menawan, bukan seringai menakutkan.

Lalu, siapa laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini? Laki-laki tak punya hati yang mematahkan tangan Zaku dan ingin membunuh Dosu.

Siapa lelaki ini?

Siapa? Sakura bertanya dan bayangan tentang Sasuke memenuhi kepalanya. Lelaki itu Sasuke-nya. Namun lelaki itu telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalnya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Airmata menuruni pipinya.

Ia harus mengembalikan Sasuke-nya. Ia harus menyadarkan Sasuke-nya, sebelum iblis itu membuatnya semakin tak sadarkan diri.

Ia harus.

Dan sekuat tenaga ia berlari. Ia berlari menuju lelaki itu. Dan ia memeluknya erat dari belakang. Airmatanya pun dapat ia tahan.

_"Kumohon … hentikan …."_

Suara itu terdengar lirih, penuh permohonan. Suara itu sukses membuat Sasuke melihatnya. Airmata itu … entah sejak kapan ia membenci airmata itu.

Tatapan Sakura yang memohon. Airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir di kedua matanya. Kehangatan yang seketika ia rasakan. Ia menyesalinya ketika sadar ia menyakiti gadis itu.

Kesadarannya pun kembali. Tubuhnya lemas. Andai Sakura tak sigap memeganginya, mungkin ia akan terjatuh.

Ia berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ia bisa begitu marah? Kenapa ia tak ingin Sakura disakiti? Kenapa? Ia tak ingin menemukan jawabannya. Tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri. Aa, mungkin karena hal itu. Sama seperti ketika ia melindungi Naruto. Begitulah ia berpikir. Karena ia tak ingin berpikir ke arah yang lebih jauh. Ia menghindarinya. Meski jawaban itu terlihat begitu nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku dengar Sasuke__-kun menyukai perempuan berambut panjang."_

_Tapi yang tak pernah mereka ketahui, Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan rambut Sakura. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

591 words

Hai... apa saya kecepetan apdetnya? Haha. Saya lagi kangen SasuSaku. :(

Ini pasti pada tau kan chapter berapa dan episode berapa? :D

Saya modif dikitlah. LoL

Terima kasih buat yang review chapter kemaren :)

Ini semacam kumpulan ficlet hints SasuSaku. Hehehe

Untuk chapter kemaren yang bertanya ajakan kencan Sakura, itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari Nami ke Konoha. Sore-sore lagi senja, so sweet banget pokoknya. Tapi Sasuke dengan sok cool-nya dia nolak ajakan Sakura dan malah Naruto yang ngajakin Sakura tapi ditolak Sakura. Hahahaha

Oke. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay**

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

**SasuSaku - Canon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tolong jangan … jangan menangis sesedih itu dihadapanku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tak mengenalnya; gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menawarkan diri pada Sasuke, mengatakan pada lelaki bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuknya, bahwa ia akan ikut dengannya.

Dia tak mengenalnya; gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan jubah berwarna putih yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya, dan mata itu yang menatap sang lelaki dengan tatapan tak gentar. Namun ada setitik ragu di sana. Di mata hijau bening yang dia yakini mampu membuat lelaki manapun jatuh hati padanya.

_"Sasuke-kun …."_

Adakah panggilan yang lebih memilukan dari ini?

Dia tak mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah musuhnya, musuh Sasuke.

_"Sakura …."_

Namun, seingatnya selama ia bersama lelaki itu, ia tak pernah mendengar nada suara yang seperti ini ketika lelaki itu menyebut namanya.

Sakura. Itukah namanya? Gadis mantan rekan satu tim Sasuke di Konoha.

Dia tak mengenalnya. Namun ia bisa merasakannya; beban yang ditanggung oleh gadis itu. Tapi apa dan kenapa?

Gadis itu rela melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, termasuk ketika Sasuke menyuruh gadis itu untuk membunuhnya. Tapi dia tau, gadis itu bukan orang jahat. Gadis itu tak bisa membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa … kenapa dia berkorban demi lelaki tak berperasaan seperti Sasuke?

Dia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Belum.

Dan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan adalah ketika Sasuke hendak membunuh gadis itu. Sekali lagi dia bertanya 'kenapa?'. Kenapa Sasuke sekejam itu padanya? Pada gadis yang dia anggap bodoh karena sudah mengorbankan desanya demi Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke setega itu padanya? Atau memang Sasuke sudah menemukan jawabannya? Bahwa gadis itu tak bisa membunuhnya.

Sekali lagi. Dia tak mengenalnya. Gadis itu musuhnya. Namun gadis itu mengobati lukanya. Kebodohan macam apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu?

Dia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang semacam itu. Gadis itu yang pertama.

Dia tak mengenalnya; gadis yang kini tengah menangis dengan raut wajah kesakitan yang amat dalam ketika mengobatinya. Gadis yang kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan di matanya. Dan ia tak tau mengapa ia menangis.

Kenapa ia menangis melihat musuhnya menangis dengan wajah sesedih itu dihadapannya?

_"Tolong jangan … jangan menangis sesedih itu dihadapanku."_

Dan kenapa ia hanya mengucapkan itu di dalam hati?

Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

Seperti apa perasaannya pada Sasuke?

Kenapa ia sesakit ini melihat gadis itu menangis?

Dan ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura ka?"_

_Karena cara Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu tak seperti cara Sasuke menyebut namanya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

382 words

.

LoL. Kemaren saya baru apdet dan sekarang apdet lagi. :D

Ini diambil dari sudut pandang Karin soal SasuSaku. Inget kan ini yang mana? LoL

Ini salah satu chapter favorit saya di Shippuden. Kenapa? Karena disitu saya melihat Karin nangis. Uh, dia bahkan gak nangis pas Sasuke ngechidori dia. Dia nangis karena ngeliat Sakura nangis. Sesuatu sekale kan? Hahaha.

Yang kedua, di chapter ini akhirnya saya yakin kalo Sakura masih cinta sama Sasuke. Wkwkwk.

Mungkin nanti saya buat dari sudut pandang SasuSaku. Tapi nanti, entah kapan.

Btw, saya menantikan reaksi Karin pas tau Sasuke nikah sama Sakura, cewek yang mau dibunuh sama Sasuke. Wkwkwkwk

Terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi terima kasih banyaaaakkkk :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku … pernah kehilangan segalanya. Aku tak mau lagi … melihat orang yang aku sayangi tewas di hadapanku."_

_Naruto hanya mampu tercengang mendengarnya. _

_'Orang yang aku sayangi?'_

_Itu artinya orang yang Sasuke sayangi. _

_Sakura kah? Batinnya bertanya._

_Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto hanya mampu menyimpan tanya itu dalam hatinya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda berusia 12 tahun itu menatap pedih gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Tidak. Itu bukan tidur. Ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri setelah Shukaku mencekik tubuhnya secara paksa, membuat gadis yang kini ia baringkan di salah satu batang pohon itu tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan. Mungkin kata itu lebih tepat.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh rapuh itu dengan begitu hati-hati seakan ia akan menyakitinya jika salah sedikit. Tatapan matanya tak bisa berbohong. Ia terluka melihat gadis itu tersakiti. Dan Pakkun melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun anjing itu hanya terdiam. Barangkali, itulah perasaan terhadap rekan satu tim, pikirnya polos. Tanpa siapapun sadari, termasuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa perasaan itu jauh lebih dalam daripada hanya sekadar perasaan rekan satu tim.

_"Tolong, jaga dia."_

Ia bahkan tak pernah mengerti alasan ia melakukan hal ini. Ini jelas bukan dirinya. Namun ia melakukannya. Demi Sakura. Demi Naruto.

Namun ada rasa yang tak ia mengerti itu apa ketika berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Rasa itu sama seperti ketika ia bersama dengan keluarganya, dulu. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak mengerti itu apa. Terlebih terhadap gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu memujanya. Ia jauh lebih tak mengerti rasa apa yang ia miliki untuk gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Dan tak ingin mengerti. Karena yang ia yakini, seperti apapun perasaannya pada gadis itu, mereka berdua berbeda. Dan suatu saat ia hanya akan menyakiti dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ano, Sasuke-kun … terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku."_

_"Bukan aku." _

_"Eh?"_

_"Naruto yang melakukannya."_

_"Naruto? Haha. Tidak mung-"_

_"Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkanmu."_

_Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum melihat bocah Kyuubi itu. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa Sasuke menatap tak suka. Tanpa ia sadari, dada Sasuke bergemuruh menahan amarah melihat rivalnya. Tanpa ia dan Sasuke sadari, bahwa rasa iri pemuda Uchiha itulah yang akhirnya menghancurkan segalanya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin_**

**_Only 350 words_**

Pendek? Ya karena saya gak pengen bikin yang panjang-panjang. Hehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
